creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Perchtus
Perchtus Der Schnee begann sanft und weihnachtlich, wie man es zur Weihnachtszeit meist nur in Filmen sah: Langsam glitten die Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab, rein und weiß und sachte, wie Federn. Doch desto länger der Schneefall anhielt, desto wilder wurde er. Nach wenigen Stunden war er ein ausgewachsener Schneesturm. Zwei Tage später war 'unpassierbar' eine geradezu niedliche Beschreibung für die Wege und Straßen, wir waren von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Ich war zu dieser Zeit am Internet in Katzenwald, einem Internat für Kinder mit...uh... 'speziellen Ansprüchen'. Nun, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die meisten Schüler ihre speziell angesprochenen Hinterteile schon in Bus und Bahn bewegt und waren über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren, zu ihren Familien. Mein Name ist Albert. Ich gehörte, wie meine Schwester, zu den wenigen Schülern, die im Internat blieben. Nicht, weil ich ärger mit meinen Eltern gehabt hätte, doch ich, und meine Schwester, wir waren eben halt anstrengende Kinder. Und sie hatten sich nie über uns beschwert, hatten uns immer unterstützt und umsorgt. Jetzt, wo wir die Option hatte, im Internat zu bleiben, hatten wir beschlossen, unseren Eltern einmal Ferien nur für sich zu gönnen. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. Die meisten Kinder, die noch hier blieben, waren entweder absolute Problemfälle der verschiedensten Art oder sehr jung und neu. Darin lag der anfang des Problems. Darin, und in Cathy Schwarz. An jeder Schule, gab es Cathy Schwarz: Das stille Mädchen, dass immer dazugehören wollte, es aber nie ganz schaffte, die die Haufaufgaben für die beliebten Schüler machte, die Verantwortungen trug, alles, um einmal im Zentrum zu stehen, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, die sie zu verdienen glaubten. Und mit der Zeit, wurden sie schlecht, wurden sie gemein und gleichgültig gegenüber all den Dingen, die ihnen im Weg standen. Der kleine Albtraum, der im Schatten der Mächtigen wächst, wenn ich mich so poetisch ausdrücken darf. Nun, in einem Raum voller verängstigter Kinder, die so oder so kurz vor dem Lagerkoller standen, war Cathy endlich einmal so richtig mächtig: "Ich habe dem Hausmeister gesagt, wir sollten die Fenster vernageln, aber er will ja nicht hören", sagte sie laut und bedauernd mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, "Ich hoffe, keiner von uns muss es hinterher ausbaden." Ich warf meiner Schwester, Leigh, einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Sie nickte und grinste spöttisch. Wir saßen im Speisesaal der Schule, und so weit vor Cathys kleiner Märchenstunde entfernt, wie es ging. Die jungen Schüler aber, umkreisten sie, als sei sie eine erwählte Prophetin des Herren. Oder an was man auch glauben mochte. "Wieso sollten wir die Fenster vernageln?", fragte ein kleiner, nervöser Junge. Cathy blickte ihn einen Moment zögernd an, als wolle sie es nicht wirklich erzählen. Sie hätte Schauspielerin werden können. "Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ihr es wisst", sagte sie dann, so düster wie irgend möglich. "Es beginnt immer mit einem starken Schneefall, vom einundzwanzigsten bis Heilig Abend, er bricht nicht einmal ab..." Sie stand auf und stellte sich auf einen der schweren Eichenholztische, sodass sie wirklich wie auf einer Bühne wirkte. "Die alten Kelten nannten es den Perchtus, eine Kreatur der Kälte. Er kam in der Nacht auf den Vierundzwanzigten, doch nur in bestimmten Jahren. Man brachte ihm Fisch und Äpfel als Tribut und man trug Kleidung mit aufgestickten Rentieren, den die Rentiere sind seine Diener, alles nur, um ihn zu huldigen. Doch wenn er kam, dann half keine Kleidung und kein Opfer mehr." Widerwillig stellte ich fest, dass mich Cathys Stimme fesselte, sie machte das wirklich gut. Die Kinder hingen geradezu an ihren Lippen. "Er wittert die Sünden im Herzen der Menschen. Daher versprach man den Kindern Geschenke, wenn sie nur ohne Sünde blieben, sodass der Perchtus sie verschonen würde." Sie zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. "Heute weiß dass fast niemand mehr, wir nennen Perchtus den Weihnachtsmann und jetzt bringt er die Geschenke selbst, für alle Kinder die artig sind oder nur laut genug betteln. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und der Freude. Hurra! Hurra!" Sie kicherte bitter und blickte in den Schneesturm hinaus. "Aber er ist immer noch da draußen", sagte sie, "Und wenn ich all den Schnee sehe, dass ist für diese Zeit doch nicht normal, dann würde ich sagen, er ist bereits auf dem Weg zu uns." Einige der jüngeren Schüler hatten zu weinen begonnen. Ein etwas älteres Mädchen wirkte skeptisch. "Das klingt wie ein Märchen", sagte sie, "Ein dummes Märchen." Cathy biss sich auf die Lippen. "Habe ich auch gedacht, Kleine." Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme schmerzhaft leer, rau und erschöpft. "Ich dachte, niemand wird mich richten. Niemand wird mich betrafen. Bessere Menschen als ich haben dafür bezahlt, dass ich damals nicht hören wollte." Sie senkte den Kopf und verließ den Speisesaal. Leigh applaudierte: "Großartige Vorstellung, ich hatte eine richtige Gänsehaut. Sind noch Kakaocrossies da?" Und wie Leigh und ich, nahmen viele Schüler Cathys Geschichte nicht ernst und gingen nach dem Frühstück einfach wohin auch immer es ihnen gefiel. Doch natürlich gab es auch andere. Die Beeinflussbaren. Die, die Angst hatten, die Sünder zu sein, hinter denen Perchtus her war. Wir, meine Schwester und ich, mussten mehr als ein Kind trösten: "Ich habe Süßigkeiten geklaut, muss ich jetzt sterben?" "Ich wollte Ben nicht ins Wasser schupsen, das war ein Versehen." "Teddy hat gesagt, ich soll das Auto kurzschließen!" Plötzlich wollten sie alle ihre Fehler beichten. Und wie gesagt, die Schule war nicht für einfache, unproblematische Kinder. "Ich habe geweint. Das hat ihn wütend gemacht." Leigh und ich halfen, wo wir konnten, doch Cathys Worte waren wie Gift. "Er hat Krallen, lang wie ein Küchenmesser und er trägt einen Mantel aus pechschwarzem Fell. Ein Geweih hat er und einen langen Bart, weiß verkrustet mit Eis. Seine Zähne schneiden schneller durch Fleisch, als ein Skallpell, doch sein Biss ist kräftig genug um einen Arm zu durchbeißen wie eine Karotte!" Jedes Mal, wenn man sie fragte, hatte sie ein neues, schauerliches Detail erdacht, dass sie ihrer Geschichte hinzufügen konnte. Schließlich reichte es mir. "Früher waren die Türschwellen aus reinem Eisen, um ihn fernzuhalten, genau die der Kaminrost. Eisen verletzt ihn. Heute aber, ist alles aus Edel-" "Schnauze, Cathy", sagte ich. Cathy unterbrach ihren Monolog vor den Kindern und drehte sich um. "Hallo, Albert", grüßte sie mich spöttisch und kam auf mich zu, "Hast du uns etwas mitzuteilen?" "Hör auf, den Kindern Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen. Wow, du kannst Kindern Angst machen, dein Selbstwertgefühl muss die Skala sprengen." Für eine Sekunde wurde Cathy rot, dann schnaubte sie herablassend und winkte meine Provokation ab: "Albert, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Ich will diese Kinder warnen." Sie sprach wieder in ihrer Drama-Stimme: "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann ist das bedauerlich. Aber lasse diese Kinder selbst wählen, ob sie sich zu schützen wünschen." "Wissen diese Kinder, dass du eine kompulsive Lügnerin bist?", eher an die Kinder gewandt, als an Cathy. "Was ist das?", fragte ein sehr junges Mädchen. "Das ist, wenn man immerzu lügt", sagte ich grob, "So wie Cathy." "Wisst ihr", ergänzte meine Schwester, "Cathy hat keine Freunde, weil sie nicht gut darin ist, sich mit anderen zu verstehen. Deswegen denkt sie sich Geschichten aus, die sie Leuten erzählt, damit diese Leute sie toll finden und damit sie für diese Leute schlau wirkt. " Cathy drehte sich um und wollte etwas sagen, aber ich kam ihr zuvor. "Aber sie ist nicht toll", sagte ich, "Sie ist nur eine traurige, kleine Lügnerin." Die Kinder sahen sich untereinander an. Sie sahen Cathy an. Ich sah in ihrem Gesicht, wie sich ihre mentalen Zahnräder drehten, wie sie tausend Optionen durchging, wie sie sich aus dieser Lage retten konnte. Dann trat das sehr junge Mädchen vor und nahm ihre Hand. "Wenn du Freunde willst, dann sag das doch", sagte sie auf eine hinreißend sachliche Art, die sie definitiv bei ihren Eltern abguckt hatte, "Aber Lügen ist böse, dass macht man doch nicht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in Enttäuschung. Leigh bekam einen Kicheranfall, den sie aus Taktgefühl in ihren Ärmel hustete. Cathy sah sich hilflos um und verließ dann den Raum. "Gut, aber beschwert euch nicht bei mir, wenn ihr alle tot seid", wimmerte sie wütend vom Türrahmen her. Wir sahen Cathy den ganzen Tag lang nicht mehr. Sie blieb vermutlich auf ihrem Zimmer im Schlafsaal und postetete wütende Dinge auf Tumblr, so nahmen wir an. Wir nutzten die Zeit, um den kleinen Schülern Beschäftigungstherapie in Form von Weihnachtsbaumdekoration und Bastelarbeit zu bieten. Es stellte sich zudem heraus, dass sie unsere wahren Geschichten darüber, wie wir an dieser Schule gelandet waren, amüsanter fanden, als den bösen Perchtus-Weihnachtsmann: "...Uns wurde also gesagt, wir sollten die Mäuse irgendwie wieder einfangen", erzählte ich gerade, "Also habe ich eine große Lebendfalle gebaut, aus Holz. Ich musste eh noch ein Projekt für Kunst abgeben, es wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe gewesen. Aber als die Falle fertig war, ging ich ins Lehrerzimmer zurück und fand Leigh in Begleitung von nicht weniger als fünfzehn Katzen." "Ich habe sie gefangen und im Lehrerzimmer ausgesetzt", ergänzte Leigh stolz, "Katzen fressen Mäuse." "Nun kamen also die Lehrer zurük und fanden den Raum voller Katzen vor, also sagte ich...", setzte ich gerade an, als ein Poltern das ganze Haus durchdrang und das Licht schlagartig ausfiel. Es war erst früher Nachmittag, doch bei den aktuellen Wetterverhältnissen, hätte es ebensogut Nacht sein können. Sekunden später huschte Frau Gerz, unsere Aufsichtslehrerin, mit einer großen Taschenlampe hinein. "Keine Sorge, keine Panik, nur ein Stromausfall. Jemand aus der Stadt hat schon übers Handy angerufen, offenbar liegt es am Wetter..." Wieder wechselte ich einen Blick mit Leigh. Das Handynetz war hier bei gutem Wetter schon eine Katastrophe. Aber vermutlich klang es beruhigender als "Also, liebe Kinder, wir haben keine Ahnung wieso, aber das Licht ist irgendwie aus". "Sind alle Schüler hier?", fragte Gerz, "Niemand sollte im Dunkeln alleine umher laufen." "Anna ist in der Bibliothek", sagte ein Junge, "Cathy schmollt in ihrem Zimmer." "Chris, Johanna und Nathalie fehlen auch", sagte eine Schülerin. "Ich stehe genau hier." "Sorry, Nat, es ist dunkel. Also, Chris und Johanna." "Warum fehlen die eigentlich immer gleichzeitig?", fragte Nathalie. Gerz hatte an den Fingern mitgezählt. "Vier Schüler also? Von denen zwei vermutlich zusammen sind?" Sie sah in meine Richtung: "Albert, Leigh, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, Cathy zu suchen? Ich gehe in die Bibliothek." "Ich gehe zu Chris und Johanna", sagte ein Mädchen. Die Lehrerin hob eine Augenbraue: "Du weißt wo sie sind?" "Ich wurde bezahlt, dies zu verneinen." "Geh nicht alleine, ja?" "Ich komme mit", bot Nathalie an. Und so erhielten wir von Frau Gerz eine kleine Taschenlampe und wurden in Richtung der Schlafsäle geschickt. "Wir hätten Frau Gerz informieren können, dass Cathy uns vielleicht aktuell nicht wirklich gerne sehen möchte", fiel mir ein, während wir durchs Zwielicht huschten. "Wir haben Mama und Papa versprochen, nicht mit Lehrern, Polizisten oder Imkern zu diskutieren", erwiderte Leigh gleichgültig. "Ich hätte eh erwartet, dass Cathy uns auf dem Weg begegnet." Wir hatten die Schlafsaaltüren erreicht. Auf einer stand Jungen auf der anderen stand Keine Jungen. Aber ich vermute, es war ein Ausnahmefall, jedenfalls folgte ich Leigh in den Mädchengang. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein langer, schmaler Korridor. Es war kalt, als stünde irgendwo ein Fenster offen.. Ein flaues Gefühl legte sich plötzlich auf meine Magengegend. "Das muss Cathy gewesen sein", bemerkte Leigh gedämpft und ich wandte den Kopf um zu sehen was sie meinte: Eine der ersten Türen auf dem Gang war die zum Schlafzimmer meiner Schwester, sie teilte es sich mit Johanna. Und jemand hatte auf diese Tür, in großen, schwarzen Lettern ein einziges Wort geschrieben: U N A R T I G "Ja, ich denke, es besteht eine gewisse Chance, dass sie uns auf diese sehr subtile Weise etwas mitteilen möchte", bestätigte ich trocken. Allerdings brachte ich kein echtes Lächeln zustande. Das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen hatte begonnen, sich auf meine Gedanken auszubreiten. Waren wir zu hart gewesen? War Cathy durchgedreht? War das nur eine ihrer übertrieben dramaturigischen Racheaktionen, oder wartete sie im Clownskostüm und mit einem Messer hinter irgendeiner Ecke? "Vielleicht gilt es gar nicht dir", versuchte ich Leigh zu beruhigen. Vielleicht war ihr auch komisch zumute, jedenfalls schien sie die Schrift zu beunruhigen, "Ich meine, du kennst Johanna." "Nicht im biblischen Sinne", stimmte sie schwach grinsend zu, "Was mich zu einer Besonderheit an dieser Schule macht." Wir gingen weiter. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass sich Cathys kranker Witz nicht auf uns beschränken zu schien: An einige Türen war das Wort UNARTIG geschrieben worden, immer in diesen komischen, schwarzen Schlieren. "Was ist das überhaupt?", fragte ich, "Textmarker?" "Tinte, würde ich sagen", widersprach Leigh, "Du schmierst es auf deine Hand und schreibst mit den Fingern. Das gibt diesen tollen Low-Budget-Horrorfilm-Effekt der Cathys Make-Up dominiert." Und dann waren wir am Zimmer von Cathy angelangt. Auch an ihrer Tür stand UNARTIG. Sie stand halb offen. Als wir das Zimmer betraten, wurde offensichtlich, warum es so kalt war: Das Fenster war zerbrochen. Die Scherben am Boden waren noch nicht mit dem hereinwehenden Schnee bedeckt, es konnte noch nicht lange her sein, dass es passiert war. Ich ließ das Licht der Taschenlampe ins Zimmer leuchten: "Cathy?" Keine Antwort. Das Bett war leer, der Kleiderschrank stand offen, nirgends eine Spur von ihr. "Albert, der Boden", murmelte Leigh mit einer Spur Panik. Ich leuchtete auf den Boden. "Was zur Hölle?", fluchte ich. Ein Kreis, vermutlich gezeichnet mit Kreide, groß genug, damit ich mich hätte hineinlegen können, ohne den Rand zu berühren. Simplistische Darstellungen von Rentieren umgaben den Kreis, ebenso wie eine Reihe obskurer Zeichen. In der Mitte des Kreises lagen weiße Scherben. Porzellan, vermutete ich. "Sieht aus wie bei einer weihnachtlichen Teufelsbeschwörung", stellte Leigh fest. "Also, was ist hier passiert?", fragte ich, "Sie wollte Satan Claus beschwören, er kam zum Fenster rein und hat sie in seinen Sack gesteckt." Leigh kicherte: "Das klingt falsch." Dann hörte sie auf zu kichern. "Nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür wäre." "Die Frage ist, wo ist Cathy?" Draußen auf dem Gang hörten wir Schritte näherkommen. Ich wollte erst "Cathy?" rufen, doch die Schritte klangen nicht nach einem mageren kleinen Mädchen. Diese Schritte waren schwer und bedacht. Und desto näher sie kamen, so wurde mir plötzlich klar, desto kälter wurde es. "Verstecken", sagte Leigh, noch bevor ich es denken konnte. Ich sah mich um und im nächsten Moment kroch ich bereits unters Bett. Sehr clever, Albert, dachte ich, Unterm Bett hat sich noch nie jemand versteckt, da guckt definitiv keiner nach. Die Schritte hatten das Zimmer erreicht. Ich hielt automatisch den Atem an. Wo hatte sich Leigh versteckt? Ich konnte sie nirgends sehen. Was mich darauf brachte, die Taschenlampe auszuknipsen. Es rettete mir vermutlich das Leben, tauchte aber auch den Raum in nahezu absolute Dunkelheit. Also wartete ich. Lauschte. Starrte in die Schwärze. Tock, Tock, Tock, bewegten sich die Schritte ins Zimmer. Und in der Dunkelheit hörte ich etwas atmen. Es war nicht das schwere, angestrengte Vader-Atmen, dass man von Film-Monstern erwartete. Es klang erschopft, schnell und hechelnd, als wäre der Urheber gerade gerannt. Und es war eindeutig nicht Cathy. Das Atmen wurde gleichmäßiger und ruhiger. Was auch immer dort im Dunkeln war, es bewegte sich durchs Zimmer. Ich hörte die Schritte und und klang, als würde er etwas schweres mit sich schleifen. Wo meine Augen versagten, malte sich mein Geist grausige Bilder aus, von Cathys Leiche, die mit verrenkten Gliedern und starren Augen über den Boden gezerrt wurde. Die Schritte stoppten und ich hörte etwas wie Stoff rascheln. Das folgende Geräusch konnte ich nicht zuordnen. Ich hörte jemanden wühlen, ich hörte etwas kratzen, rascheln, klicken. Und über all dem hörte ich ein Summen. Jemand summte eine Melodie. Die Stimme klang tief und fast menschlich, doch etwas stimmte nicht, ich konnte es nicht genau bestimmen, doch ich war sicher, etwas fehlte an dieser Stimme. Sie summte Jingle Bells und es nahm der Situation nicht so viel Ernst, wie man gemeint hätte. Womit Wer-Auch-Immer auch hantierte, es dauerte etwa zwei Minuten. Zwei Minuten in denen ich wie gelähmt unter dem Bett kauerte und inständig hoffte, dass er sich durch nichts verraten würde. Dass sich Leigh durch nichts verraten würde. Und dann hörte das Summen auf. Das Atmen auch. Es gab keine weiteren Schritte, doch es deutete nichts darauf hin, dass noch jemand im Zimmer gewesen wäre. Ich wartete. Mein Herz pochte unangenehm laut und ich würde demnächst atmen müssen. Schließlich schob ich die Taschenlampe an den äußeren Rand des Bettes und knipste sie an. Das Zimmer schien leer zu sein. Außerdem lag direkt neben mir ein Buch in schwarzem Einband. Leigh sprang aus dem Kleiderschrank. "Ich glaube wir sind sicher", hauchte sie. Ich griff mir das Buch und kletterte unter dem Bett hervor. "Ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte ich. "Ich auch und meins ist besser", erwiderte Leigh nervös grinsend. Sie hob ein schmales, schwarzes Messer hoch. Und damit meinte ich nicht, der Griff sei schwarz gewesen, das Metall selbst war so dunkel. "Eine kleine Pause von der Realität", schlug Leigh vor, "Wie heißt das Buch in deinen Händen?" Ich überflog den Titel: Ein Werk über die Alten Wesen Beschwörung, Kontrolle, Geschichte und Bekämpfung Geschrieben von Lex Howard Selach-Verlag, Leibzig "Das ist okkultes Fachwissen", stellte ich fest, während ich die Seiten überflog, auf jeder gab es schaurige Skizzen und bilder, umgeben von chaotisch angeordneten Texten. "Hier!" Ich war auf eine Seite gestoßen, die die große Überschrift Perchtus trug. Die Illustration zeigte eine große Gestalt im schwarzen Kaupzenmantel, die Ränder weiß gesäumt. Unter der Kaupze war Dunkelheit, doch ein langer weißer Bart hing hinaus und unmittelbar darüber ließ sich ein Mund voll spitzer Zähne ausmachen. Die Gestalt hatte ein Geweih, das sich durch den Stoff bohrte, und zog einen großen, schweren Sack hinter sich her, mit der anderen Hand hielt er eine große Schere. Daneben war eine Zeichnung des Kreises, der auch in diesem Zimmer auf den Boden gemalt war. In der Mitte der Skizze im Buch, lag ein Teller mit einem Apfel. "Sie hat sich die Geschichte nicht ausgedacht", sagte Leigh, "Und ich weiß nicht, was du unter dem Bett sehen konntest, aber das Ding eben war kein Mensch." Als wir in den Raum zurückkehrten, in dem wir die anderen zurückgelassen hatten, blieb uns fast das Herz stehen: Der Raum war ein Chaos, die Tische und Stühle waren zersplittert wie Streichhölzer, der Christbaum war in zwei gebrochen, die Christbaumkugeln ein Meer aus Scherben, die Papiersterne, die an der Decke gehangen hatten, waren zerfetzt. Und zwischen all dem klebte hier etwas rotes. "Ein Jammer, dass sie nicht hören wollten", sagte Cathy schmunzelnd und sprang von den Trümmern eines großen Tisches, "Aber fühlt euch nicht schuldig, nur weil ihr ihnen eingeredet ahbt, sie seien sicher vor dem Perchtus." Sie sah das Buch in meinen Händen. "Oh, ich sehe, wir teilen uns den Literatur-Geschmack." Sie kicherte. Es klang ähnlich falsch und hohl wie das Summen von zuvor. "Du hast ihn gerufen, oder?", fragte ich. Ich hatte Zorn erwartet, doch all meine Emotionen schienen zu Eis erstarrt. "Gerufen?" Cathy legte den Kopf schief. "Warum sollte ich einen bösen Santa rufen, der unartige Kinder jagt?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich bin nicht gerade Mary Sue, wisst ihr?" "Aber der Kreis...?" "Ein Besänftigungsritual." Sie deutete auf den Raum um sich. "Hätte besser klappen können." "Und jetzt?", fragte Leigh, "Opferst du uns an Perchtus?" Cathy rollte mit den Augen. "Ich bin keine böse Hexe, Leigh, ich bin nur..." Die letzten Worte wurden zu kleinen Nebelwolken, die aus ihrem Mund quollen. Cathys Augen weiteten sich. "Oh, das kann nicht gut sein", fluchte sie, "Kommt her, schnell." Wir eilten zu ihr und folgten ihrem Blick. Aus der Dunkelheit jenseits des Türrahmens hatte sich ein Schemen erhoben. "Du hast mein Messer, Leigh", sagte Cathy, "Ich darf doch? Eisen tut ihm weh, erinnert ihr euch?" Ehe Leigh etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihr die Klinge aus der Hand gerissen. Der Perchtus trat aus dem Schatten. Er ging leicht gebeugt, denn er war höher als der Raum. Sein Geweih kratzte beim Gehen an der Decke. Er blieb stehen und sah uns an. Dann begann er abermals zu summen. Und kam näher."Falls ich es nicht überlebe", sagte Cathy, noch immer grinsend, "Fröhliche Weihnachten im Vorraus." Dann sprang sie den Perchtus an. Internat wie ausgestorben! Als am Morgen von Heilig Abend die Rettungskräfte die Straße endlich vom Schnee befreit hatten, entdeckten sie eine schreckliche Tragödie: Die Schüler und das Personal des Katzenwald-Internats, etwas abseits der Stadt, sind verschwunden, die Inneneinrichtung ist weitestgehend zerstört. Gefunden wurden nur wenige Shüler, die meisten von ihnen schwer traumatisiert, ein Geschwisterpaar ist weiterhin ohnmächtig. Offizielle Sprecher der Polizei haben kein Statement gegeben, doch der Ortsverband für Kinderschutz hat eine Pressmitteilung vorbereitet, in denen sie die Tragödie auf Videospiele zurückführen. Mehr dazu auf Seite 7 ~~~ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen